Especial
by Shadow-book
Summary: Gracias a las palabras defines las cosas que te suceden a tu alrededor, ¿Qué palabras puedes llegar a pensar en un momento asi?


**ESPECIAL **

Un beso. Un beso fue lo que basto para que todo se desencadenara. No me molesta, eso está más que claro, lo único incomodo es que el hombre con el que estoy ahora hasta hace poco estaba muerto. ¿Difícil de creer? , por supuesto, ¿Quién sería capaz de creer que el amor de mi vida, del cual yo misma esparcí sus cenizas en Rusia, está justamente a mi lado, haciéndome una de las mujeres más felices del mundo?, siendo sincera, ni yo lo creería.

Duda. Había mucha duda, más de su parte, aunque yo no me quedaba atrás. Por supuesto que tendría duda, la primera vez que comenzamos a salir el me dejo por alguien más, muy doloroso pero lo supere al igual que muchos otros sucesos, aunque siendo una chica X-Men lo único que puedes hacer es pararte después de cada tropiezo, y eso fue lo que hice en cada caída que me provocaba la vida.

Amor. En realidad no se había amor, bueno si pero de mi parte ya que aun no he tocado ese tema con él, pensándolo mejor, desde que "revivió" no habíamos tocado el tema del amor, no directamente, lo cual hace esto más confuso y extraño: confuso porque esta es la primera vez que estamos juntos de esta manera, extraño porque no somos de las personas que nos dejamos llevar por los impulsos, o eso se suponía.

Deseo. Creo que es lo único concreto que tengo por el momento, y la verdad, me gusta. Es una sensación tan...en realidad no se cual sería la palabra exacta para definir todo esto. Hace mucho creí que esta situación era imposible de que sucediera con él, pero eme aquí, en los brazos del hombre que he amado desde los 13 años, gozando de volverlo a encontrar después de creerlo muerto, sintiendo su cuerpo pegado al mío, disfrutando de todas las sensaciones que provoca en mí, y que simplemente ya no veo mi vida sin ellas, mejor dicho, sin _ÉL._

Vergüenza. Se preguntaran porque tengo vergüenza en un momento así, todos los harían. ¡¿Cómo se me ocurre entrar en fase gusto en este momento? .Necesite subir un piso por la mansión, desnuda tapada simplemente por una pequeña cobija que por suerte estaba cerca de donde caí. Aún no sé que me duele más, el golpe de la caída, la vergüenza que sentí al correr por la mansión desnuda o simplemente el hecho de cortar un momento tan...sigo sin poder encontrar la palabra.

Desesperación. Este hombre me volverá loca, con suerte y no lo estoy ya. ¿Por qué me hace esperar tanto? , sería más sencillo si simplemente terminara con esta tortura deliciosa. ¿Por qué no puede ser como un hombre común? , todo sería más fácil y rápido...retiro lo dicho, prefiero sufrir esta "tortura" las veces que sean necesarias porque así lo hace él y en realidad no me desagrada en lo absoluto es simplemente que me gustaría tocar el cielo con el de una maldita vez.

Locura. Definitivamente ya estoy loca, esto es tan…no se la palabra pero creo que eso ya se volvió una prioridad secundaria porque esta sensación hace que olvide todo. Quizás lo podría llamar locura y cualquiera me creería. Es la locura más deliciosa que he probado hasta este punto de mi vida, y aunque no he probado muchas, se que ninguna se comparara con esta o por lo menos en lo personal, tan solo espero que para él sea casi lo mismo y no me vuelva a cambiar, eso sería más doloroso que la vez anterior… ¡Por Dios! Definitivamente amo esta locura y en definitiva no me importaría vivirla miles de veces más.

Dolor. Como me gustaría que en este momento apareciera Magneto para pegarnos para siempre, y es que simplemente es un dolor terrible el que se siente cuando te separas de la persona por la cual darías la vida chorrocientas mil veces. Ya sé, quizás sea una exageración, solo fue al baño, pero traten de comprender, para poder llegar a esto tuve que esperar muchísimo, aguatar demasiado dolor, y hacerme creer que jamás lo volvería a ver por más doloroso que fuera, fue un gran golpe el volverlo a ver, un golpe bonito.

Sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí me da la seguridad que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo veo a los ojos y tan solo veo lo que me imagino que está en los ojos, amor. No es necesario estar besándonos lento o rápido, tampoco necesitamos probar la locura, bueno si, el punto es que con tan solo vernos a los ojos comprendemos que con tenernos mutuamente seremos capases de poder enfrentarnos a cualquier loco maniático que quiera destruir la tierra, un mutante que quiere esclavizar a los humanos, robots gigantes, etc., a cualquier amenaza. Definitivamente seriamos capaces con tan solo estar juntos.

Por fin he encontrado la palabra que me ayudara a definir esto, tardé pero lo conseguí, ahora ya sé cómo decir la próxima, porque habrá próxima vez y de eso me encargo yo, aunque estemos en otro planeta del cual hay un misil que amenacé la tierra, habrá próxima vez. Y es que la verdad me volví adicta a todo lo que puede llegar a provocar con tan solo rozar su piel con la mía. No sé en qué momento comencé a divagar pero es que si estoy un poco cansada, aunque no quiera mi cuerpo no resistirá mucho y me obligara a cerrar los ojos provocando que deje de perderme en esos ojos tan hermosos de los cuales me gustaría sentir su compañía el resto de mi vida. Veo que él también hace una lucha interna, me da risa como va cerrando los ojos y los abre de golpe, como si algo lo hubiera asustado, me imagino que yo doy un espectáculo muy parecido al de él.

Intento hacerme creer que esto no es un sueño del cual despertare y me daré cuenta de que todo lo que he vivido en estos últimos días son nada más que simples proyecciones de mi subconsciente que me hace ver para hacerme sentir más miserable al no poder tener a mi alcance al amor de mi vida. Mi sentido común me grita que algo como lo que paso apenas hace poco no es una proyección, y le creeré porque no creo que yo sea capaz de proyectar al tan…_ESPECIAL_.


End file.
